


Spades Slick: Draw.

by ghostlySeeker (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ghostlySeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really hate this girl's guts. Truly, you do.<br/>There's something about the pistol in your hand that makes you feel guilty, though.</p><p>Quick story written out of boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spades Slick: Draw.

Your name is Spades Slick and for the majority of your life as a leader of the Midnight Crew, you've hated members of your rival group, the Felt. It's mostly those green guys with the weird hats you hate, but there's someone special.

You actually have a kismesis named Snowman. She's not just someone you hate, she's someone who you'd stab as you rocked the bed with her. She's literally _your_ universe, too. No, she's not just a girl who you hate-love, she's actually the universe you live in. You don't know that yet, but you will in a minute or so.

You're standing on a rooftop, facing her. You're going to reach for your pistol and deliver the final blow, but you can't do it now. Oh no, you're going to savor this moment and finally kill one of the bigger members of the Felt instead of those green idiots with their time powers. She can't escape you now, and if you hit her, you're not going to be time-traveling again. Maybe some other temporal thing will happen, but you don't know for sure.

Snowman's got her cigarette holder in hand, puffing out a few small clouds. It appears she's waiting for something and doesn't aim to rip off another limb or stab out another eye like earlier. Maybe she knows she's going to die, maybe it's just she's got something up her sleeve, or maybe she does really have time powers and plans to escape you by travelling to the future.

Oh my God, she looks like a devilish beauty right now. You'd kill to hate-snog her, if you weren't going to actually kill her. Maybe you should've had a hate-date with her before her near-future death.

"What are you waiting for?" Her voice is smoother than silk, and you detect no hints of fear in it. "Draw, Spades."

You really hate this girl's guts. Truly, you do. You're glad you finally get to kill her now, despite your hateful romantic love for her.

The pistol practically flies out of your holster and you hear the sounds of a bullet ripping through skin and flesh, but you don't feel anything truly good. Maybe it's because of Snowman just now being killed, or maybe it's because your universe is being destroyed as we speak and you're beginning to cease existence.

That doesn't matter, though. You've just killed your kismesis and, both in a figure of speech and literally, your universe just ended.


End file.
